Manhattan
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Borough | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | county = | city = New York City | locale = | residents = | poi = Central Park; Empire State Building; Greenwich Village; Harlem; Hell's Kitchen; Little Italy; Statue of Liberty; Upper West Side; World Trade Center | 1st = }} Manhattan is one of the five boroughs of New York City. Located primarily on Manhattan Island at the mouth of the Hudson River, the boundaries of the borough are identical to those of New York County, an original county of the state of New York. It consists of Manhattan Island and several small adjacent islands: Roosevelt Island, Randall's Island, Ward's Island, Governors Island, Liberty Island, part of Ellis Island, and U Thant Island; as well as Marble Hill, a small section on the mainland adjacent to the Bronx. The original city of New York began at the southern end of Manhattan, and expanded in 1898 to include surrounding counties. It is the smallest, yet most urbanized of the five boroughs. Points of Interest ; Central Park: Central Park is an 843 acre public park, recreation area and National Historical Landmark located in New York City, New York. It is the most visited urban park in the United States with an annual visitation rate of thirty-five million people. Some of the notable landmarks found at Central Park include the Reservoir, the Great Lawn, Belvedere Castle, and the Carousel. Central Park is bordered on the north by West 110th Street, on the south by West 59th Street, on the west by Eighth Avenue. Along the park's borders, these streets are known as Central Park North, Central Park South, and Central Park West respectively. Only Fifth Avenue along the park's eastern border retains its name. ; Chrysler Building: The Chrysler Building is an Art Deco style skyscraper in New York City, located on the east side of Manhattan in the Turtle Bay area at the intersection of 42nd Street and Lexington Avenue. At 1,046 feet (319 m), the structure was the world's tallest building for 11 months before it was surpassed by the Empire State Building in 1931. The image of the Chrysler Building was used as a phallic symbol on the promotional poster for the 1997 dramedy, Private Parts. ; Empire State Building: The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. ; Greenwich Village: Greenwich Village is a neighborhood located in Lower Manhattan on the West Side in New York City, New York. A relatively affluent community, Greenwich Village is known as the hub of the Beatnik culture of the 1950s and the Bohemian artists' movement of the latter half of the 20th century. One of the more notable points of interest in Greenwich Village is Washington Square Park, located in the center of the area, which is known for its skateboarders and roving performance artists. ; Little Italy: Little Italy is a term that can apply to several different locales. The name refers to a neighborhood dominated by people of Italian ethnicity. In film, Little Italy is most commonly attributed to an area of lower Manhattan. In the 1972 film The Godfather, the character of Johnny Fontane is said to have been born in Little Italy. This information is not supplied within the movie itself, but rather in the 1969 novel, The Godfather, by author Mario Puzo. ; World Trade Center: The World Trade Center was a complex of commercial buildings located in Lower Manhattan in New York City. The original World Trade Center consisted of seven buildings, but was most widely recognized for the Twin Towers, which became an iconic landmark of the New York City skyline. The towers first opened its doors on April 4th, 1973. On September 11th, 2001, Muslim terrorists hijacked several passenger airplanes and flew them into the Twin Towers, destroying the buildings in what is largely regarded as the largest and most costly terrorist attack on American soil. Films that take place in * Cat People * Daredevil * Devil's Advocate, The * Escape from New York * Eve of Destruction * Fame * Fantastic 4 * Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Fantastic Four, The * Final Destination 3 * Ghost * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Godzilla (1998) * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) * In the Mouth of Madness * Incredible Hulk (2008) * King Kong * Mobsters (1991) * New York Ripper * Other Woman, The (2014) * Private Parts (1997) * Rear Window (1954) * Rope * Saw * Saw II * Saw III * Saw IV * Saw V * Saw VI * Saw 3D: The Final Chapter * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Trading Places * War of the Satellites (1958) (Partially) }} Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * The setting for the ''Saw'' film series is left ambiguous, but there is a scene in Saw V that shows a character typing Agent Strahm's phone number on a computer, which has a 212 area code. This is the area code for Manhattan in New York City, New York. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Boroughs Category:New York Category:New York City Category:A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers, The (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Brave One, The (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:Eve of Destruction (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Fame (1980)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters II (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Incredible Hulk (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Mobsters (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Other Woman, The (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Rear Window (1954)/Miscellaneous Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:War of the Satellites (1958)/Miscellaneous